


Partners in (Fighting) Crime One-shots

by erin_means_peace



Series: Partners in (Fighting) Crime [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 05:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erin_means_peace/pseuds/erin_means_peace
Summary: A series of one-shots based off of the story Partners in (Fighting) Crime! Some will be smutty, some will be fluffy, some will be both and there will be some occasional angst etc.





	Partners in (Fighting) Crime One-shots

**A/N:** Warning! There will be some slight smut at the end of this!

Peter sat on top of a roof recalibrating his web shooters and refilling them with his fluid. He just had a battle against some particularly nasty bandits and his web shooters took some damage. Suddenly he felt some wind behind him and a faint buzzing noise and smiled as he turned to see his partner. 

"Hello M'lady." He says in a gentlemanly tone, prompting you to laugh. 

You landed on the roof and walked over to where he was seated and bent over to look over his shoulder. 

"Hey Spidey." You say and kiss his masked cheek. "What are you working on there?" 

"Just fixing my web shooters." Peter grunts. "Those thieves put up a fight and really messed them up." Peter says. You unsheathed your sword. 

"Want me to go mess them up babe?" You ask him. 

"No it's fine I took care of them. But thanks. How did stopping your robbery go?" He asks. 

"Easy. It especially helped that they insulted me and called me "Spider-Man's useless slutty girlfriend" so-" You say and then in the next instant Peter's up on his feet and running towards the edge of a building to shoot a web. 

"Ned patch me through to Michelle! Tell me where those bastards are and I'll-" Peter declares but you fly in front of him and give him a hug to halt his actions. 

"Peter calm down!" You tell him. 

"Yeah dude don't worry she took care of those jackasses so quickly after they made that remark that they didn't even have time to fight back." Michelle says through Peter's comm. He visibly relaxed. 

"That's my girl." He says and you smiled and fluttered your wings. 

You then bit your lip and decided to surprise your innocent boyfriend a bit with a little comment you had come up with in your head. 

"I'll only be slutty for you." You whisper in his ear and he tenses and the eyes on his mask blow wide open. 

You giggle at his reaction and can hear Ned complaining through Peter's comm that he could hear you and now he was grossed out. But after some time passed Peter was still stiff. 

"Pete..." You say softly, now a bit concerned. 

"Peter.exe has stopped-" Karen's voice came out and Peter hit the side of his head. 

"No I'm fine! I'm working fine...." Peter says in a high pitched tone. 

You knew that his face was bright red under his mask and you laughed more. Suddenly you stopped though as Peter shot a web at your waist and pulled you into his arms, flushed against his chest. 

"Pete...What are you..." You say softly as he grips your waist tighter and starts to lift up his mask to reveal his mouth. 

"Hey Parker!" Tony's voice screams into the comm in Peter's ear and Peter yelps and covers his ear. 

"Ouch! Hey Tony why do you have to be so loud? You know I have sensitive hearing..." He whines. 

"Yeah, yeah I know elephant ears." Tony says and you snort and Peter narrows the eyes of his mask at you before facing away from you. "But listen there's kind of a huge situation going on right now with some HYDRA agents holding the mayor hostage and Steve could use some help so do you guys mind heading over and-oh Y/N's already there helping fight them!" Tony says.

"Wait what!?!" Peter exclaims and looks around, shocked that you were already gone. "How-what...why? How!" 

"She got the gist of what Tony was asking for and went for it!" Michelle tells Peter through the comms. "Now get your ass over there and help out your girlfriend! Pick up the pace loser!" 

"Hey you know stuff like that really-" Peter starts but gets cut off by your best friend. 

"PETER!" She yells at him through the comm unit. 

"OKAY! Okay I'm on my way calm down woman!" He yells back at Michelle. 

You flew down behind a makeshift wall that Steve and some other SHIELD agents had made with some metal sheets and large vans to keep from getting shot by their guns. 

"Why are you here?" Steve asks. 

"Tony sent me and Peter." You answer. 

"You two!? Why? You're just kids this is too dangerous for you guys." Steve says. 

"You do remember that we both defused a huge bomb together right?" You ask Steve. 

 "I know that but there is a storm of bullets coming at us! That's different from a bomb!" Steve says. "These guys are super accurate they've already killed a few highly skilled SHIELD agents. No man can get over to where they're holding the mayor hostage right now." 

"Good thing I'm not a man then." You tell Steve and fly up over the barricade and start casually walking down the street towards Town Hall. 

"Y/N!" Steve calls out but the HYDRA agents have already noticed you and started firing.

You deflected the bullets with your arm braces easily. The SHIELD agents with Steve looked stunned and one turned to him. 

"What the hell is that Dragonfly girl playing at!?" He asks. 

You picked up the pace and started to run towards the agents, still easily blocking the bullets until you suddenly saw more than you could block coming at you. They had turned higher powered guns at you. You flew up into the air to try to dodge the bullets, even though you knew more would be coming for you. But they never did. You heard an explosion and looked down to find that all of the gunmen had been covered in a sticky white substance. You looked over at your spider boyfriend and smiled. 

"I've got your back baby." He says proudly and starts webbing up some of the other agents and swinging them around. 

"Since when did you start calling me baby?" You ask him as you fight some of the other agents. 

He stiffened and his eyes went wide. He started to seem a little shy and timid with his mannerisms. 

"Well...I...uh...know it's a nickname some guys give their girlfriends and I thought I'd see if you like being called it..." He says shyly and you blush a bit. 

"I do a bit." You say and his face heats up under the mask and his voice gets all high and squeaky. 

"You do..." He says and then gets hit in the head with a giant metal glove that one of the agents had. 

"Hey lover boy keep your head in the game!" Steve shouted at Peter as he ran ahead into the Town Hall. 

"Yes Sir." He says weakly and does a small salute before Steve runs inside. 

Some explosions are heard and you run ahead to try to get in on the action but then you see Steve come out with the Mayor who was limping. You ran up to his side to help him. 

"Are you alright?" You ask the mayor. 

"I'm fine now thanks to you heroes." The mayor says happily. Suddenly one of the SHIELD agents gets shot dead. 

"Sniper!" Steve yells and picks up the mayor and brings him over to an alley for safety and you grab your dizzy boyfriend and bring him with you over to Steve to take cover. 

"Stay here. I'll get the others to safety!" You tell them and run back out to try to help save the civilians. 

"Do you have a gun on you or something that could shoot the sniper?" Peter asks Steve. 

"No." He answers. "And even if I did I don't have a scope to see where the person is to stop them." 

"Would you like to activate-" Karen starts. 

"NO! For the thousandth time I don't want to activate instant kill!" Peter shouts at his AI. 

"You have an instant kill setting?" The mayor asks, fearful of someone possessing a capability like that running loose through town.

"Uhh..." Peter says then they almost get shot by the sniper and the topic is dropped.

"There's got to be a way to stop them..." Steve says. 

Peter looks at Steve's shield and gets an idea. 

"Perfect! I need to borrow this!" He shouts and grabs the shield and runs out into the open. 

"What are you doing!?" Steve shouts.

"Reenacting a scene from a movie!" Peter says and ducks down behind it and watches you deflect the bullets. 

"Hey princess!" Peter calls over to you. "Remember our favorite movie?" 

You look at him and then see him holding Cap's shield and immediately know what he's getting at. 

"Are you serious!?" You laugh at him. "I can fly!" 

"Yeah but this will look awesome!" He shouts. "Dragonfly! shield!" 

You smiled at your boyfriend's antics and ran towards him and he moved the shield so you could jump on his back. You jumped on it and he pushed and as you pushed off you flew at super speed, allowing you to quickly burst through the window where the sniper was in and knock him out. 

"She got him!" Peter called out once he got confirmation from Michelle through the comm unit. 

Everyone cheered and you flew back out the window and landed on the ground in front of Peter. You two smiled at each other and soon you were both flooded with reporters and press, wanting to ask you questions and take pictures. Peter stood in front of you a bit to keep them from breathing down your neck. And you blushed a bit from his gentlemanly actions. One reporter managed to push through though and you and Peter agreed to let him ask something. It seemed like he had something he really wanted to say. 

"So Spider-Man and Dragonfly, the biggest question we have for you two is actually about your relationship." The interviewer says. "It seems everyone has labeled you two as star-crossed lovers and the ultimate power couple. Are you two romantically involved with one another?" 

Peter was silent and so were you. You both looked at each other. If you told the truth about your love for each other then you knew it would put you both in more danger because then villains would try to use you as leverage against each other. But on the other hand, those villains would probably do that anyway so...You gave Peter a soft nod and he smirked and grabbed your waist and dipped you and then kissed you through the mask. The reporters went wild and started taking a bunch of photos of the two of you. Clearly you had answered the question. 

After you broke apart Peter held his arms around your waist and gushed to the reporters about how amazing you were and how much he valued you as a partner and lover.

"Honestly she's just the most amazing person I've ever met and I feel privileged to have her here with me as a lover and a partner." Peter says. 

"I could say the same for you Spidey." You say and kiss his cheek and you could just feel Peter grinning like an idiot underneath his mask. 

Eventually you and Peter managed to sneak away back into his apartment into his bedroom window.

"Wow it has been a day hasn't it..." You say and Peter runs a hand through his sweaty curls. 

"Yeah. It's been great. Although I was hoping for some alone time with you before Tony called us into action..." Peter admits and you blush. 

"Well we're alone now..." You say and Peter looks at you and gently places his hands on your waist. You stare into each other's eyes and Peter brought his lips to yours, before pulling you down to straddle his waist.

***Slight smut below. Just groping and dry humping nothing super smutty***

You whimpered softly as Peter gripped your hips and ground your moist core onto his clothed erection. You gripped his shoulders hard and let out a few small gasps as he started to thrust his hips up into you as well, making more friction. You and Peter had started doing this with each other lately. You knew that neither one of you were ready for sex yet. You hadn't even seen each other completely naked yet and you were both fine with that. You were taking things slow. But sometimes that tension between you two just built up so much that you chose to dry hump each other as a means of finding release. Peter let out a few grunts and strangled moans as he chased his release. Suddenly you were pushed back on the bed and Peter looked down at you, his pupils blown wide with lust as they stared at your chest plate and you immediately knew what he wanted. 

"Please...I need your tits." He begs and you take off your chest plate and toss it to the side.

But instead of playing with them like you expected Peter leaned down and took a nipple into his mouth and started to suck. You immediately let out a cry in pleasure and started to hump Peter more and he groaned into your breast and started to rock his hips more violently against yours. He bit and tugged gently, making you let out soft gasps of pleasure before moving onto the other breast and playing with the one he just abandoned to make sure they both got equal attention. 

"Where did you learn to do this?..." You ask breathlessly as he laps your hardened bud with his tongue. 

"I looked up some stuff online..." He admits shyly and you smile at him and bring him in for a kiss. 

He deepened the kiss and you noticed he was thrusting against your core really hard, grinding like his life depended on it and you knew why. 

"Pete..." You moaned softly into his ear. "You want to cum don't you?" 

"Yes." He groans and squeezes your breasts in an effort to try to get some more pleasure out of his ministrations. 

You move your hand up to the button on his suit, press it and then help pull the fabric down to pool at his thighs. 

"May I?" You ask, playing with the hem of his boxers and he bucks his hips into your hand and you can feel just how stiff and hot he is. 

"Please." He begs. "I bet if you just touch it I'll-Ah!" He cries out as your hand makes contact with his member and he spills himself in his boxers, thanking you over and over again.

After taking a few moments to catch his breath he gently skims his hand underneath your skirt. 

"Can I help you get off?" He asks in an irresistible breathless tone.

"Yes." You say immediately and he cups your mound and starts rubbing you through your panties.

You cried out in pleasure. This boy was so skilled with his fingers. And once he found your clit and flicked it a few times then pressed down on it, applying just the right amount of pleasure you bucked into his hand and saw stars yourself. 

"I love you so much." You tell him. 

"I love you too baby. So much." He says and gives you a loving kiss.


End file.
